jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Jailbreak Requests
So I got some Ideas for new stuff and changes Jailbreak to have that Badimo should add in the next updates: 1. Robable Museum If there's one thing that should be added to be robbed, I would go for a Museum. it will work like robbing the Jewelry Store, but it will be more simple to escape than the Jewelry Store. 2. Make the Houses rentable The houses in the town are only there as decoration, unless Badimo decides to make them rentable. And if they do become rentable, they should be at least $1000 to $2000. 3. Robable Arcade The arcade would work just like the donut shop and gas station. you can even get food items near the cash register (nachoes, hot dogs, chocolate bar, soda can, burger, and popcorn!) plus, the games at the arcade will work like little Mini games! :) 4. the gas stations both gas stations should be robable and a place to refuel your rocket fuel 5. REMOVE THE EJECTION FEATURE FROM THE HANDCUFFS! >:( the ejection feature is becoming a nusience in jailbreak! REMOVE IT NOW! 6. CUSTOM RACE CARS! when you want to start your own race in jailbreak, i think there should be a HUGE variaty of cars! but you can't customize them and can only buy them in (read number seven)... 7. Raceway If the raceway is gonna be added, then i would advise Badimo to expand the Jailbreak Map, unless they figure out how to put it in. the raceway will be the only place to get the robox version of these lego racers : (except for the red tow truck and limousine) 594240887.jpg|the limousine will only spawn in the town, and one of the city parking lots LEGO-125296782370.jpg|blue truck in far right doesn't count 1525.png|semi and building don't count, fire-car also spawns in fire station 1526.jpg|building doesn't count 8195-la-depanneuse-turbo-3-1460021296_1000x0.jpg|this will only spawn up near the radio station, both train stations, and fire station ( The raceway can also be used to race your friends and other players as well! ) 8. BATTLE TANK! the tank should be the next military vehicle to be added in the next update, description: will move half as slow as a comaro. can shoot missles cost $1 million just like the other $1M vehicles police cant eject people from the tank (if they ignore #5) recommends 2 people to drive it: person drives the tank, the other moves the turret. just as big as the SUV 9. AN OVERHAUL OF WEAPONS four guns and a taser just wont cut it. these weopons should be added in the shooting range, but they will cost money in order to get them. They sould include: 5 new rifles, 5 new pistols, and 5 new shotguns speaking of shooting... 10. Shooting range robable it should work just like the donut shop and gas station. 11. Town Hall the town hall can be robbed, but it will have the hardest escape route ever. you can rob it for $5,000 ($10,000 if duffel bag) are you up for the challenge? 12. stateboards besides vehicles, skateboards can be really cheap, easy to manauver, really fast, and can be found in... 13. Skateshop besides buying a skateboard, it can be robbed likr the gas station. located in city. 14. motorboats water does exist in jailbreak, so why not add some boats? right? 15. DANCE EMOTES! well, 'cause why the heck not?! everyone loves to dance! 16. Military Jeep a new exclusive vehicle! description: better turning than swat van best off road can hold up to 5 people can use guns when inside 17. Army Gamepass if you buy it, you can get an army outfit, a minigun, a rocket launger, grenades, and the exclusive military Jeep! cost R$300 (just like SWAT) 18. coffee shop! the donuts from the donut shop shouldn't be the only place to get something to heal your hp. so let's add a jailbreak version of starbucks! description: spawns next to small trainstation and convenience store when you enter, you can get a coffie cup in your hotbar also robable 19. hold more than one food item you can hold up to 3 food items 20. space marines gamepass besides the army gamepass, this gamepass will give you the space armor suit, a laser gun, static sword, forceshield (blocks more than riot shield) and a jetpack (requires rocket fuel to work) cost R$300 21. robable lab the lab won't have an obstacale course, but the place will shut down as soon as you get the loot and you need a keycard to get it. plus, the only exit is to go through a sewage maze (just like the prison). and last but not least..... 22. ROBERY OUTFIT! criminals can wear this outfit when they head to any criminal base, but they will have to buy the outfit for $200 ( it will work like the apartment rent) it can be for free if you are a VIP. I hope that Asimo and the rest of Badimo will be reading this and taking my requests and ideas. :) LET"S ALL HOPE THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT JAILBREAK UPDATES! Category:Blog posts